


In the stillness

by Pandacakescowgirl242



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandacakescowgirl242/pseuds/Pandacakescowgirl242
Summary: "He can't move from where he's standing ...any slight movement or weight shifted and the whole thing will blow""But you can defuse it?" Geordie asked, urgency in his voice."We can but we're not sure what type of bomb we're dealing with"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So the other day i was watching Castle (my other favourite TV show) and one of the episodes was when the lead detective searched an apartment and ended up standing on a plate which detonated a bomb. I thought that could be a perfect idea for a grantchester fanfic! This fanfic was inspired by that epsiode. Some of it may be slightly advanced then grantchester as castle is set in todays world not 1950s but bare with me -ill try! this is set after series 2 but before Christmas episode.  
> Again - i do not own nothing but my own characters!  
> Enjoy!

Police cars screeched to a halt, sirens wailing , outside an house, police offers immediately jumping out. Geordie jumped out of the last car, Sidney imitating the same move seconds later. "is he in there?" Geordie asked as Phil walked towards them both, zigzagging through the growing crowd of officers. He nodded. "he`s in there" 

Geordie nodded as he headed up the path ( well what was left of it) to the house but not before he turned to Sidney. "we`re dealing with a highly dangerous criminal. stay put Sidney" 

Sidney of course shook his head."I'm going with you" 

Geordie sighed, not having the energy to argue. This case had been long, they had found the little girl almost three weeks ago but had not had many leads for days - it had even stumped Sidney, that is until few days ago. it turned out to be the obvious suspect - the father. He pounded on the door. "police! open the door!" He pounded on it again, before nodding towards the armed officers who were behind him. They knocked the heavy wooden door down, stepping immediately into the house, swamping the entire house. Sidney and Geordie were the last to enter. 

Sidney made his way to the window, looking at the photographs on the side before peering out of the window. "he`s down there!" he cried, looking back behind him. Geordie immediately headed towards him, looking out the window as well. "the bastard`s escaped!" he exclaimed before turning round to the face the room. "he`s gone out back be quick"

a few of the uniforms headed out, immediately giving chase, Phil following on shortly behind. 

"what exactly are we looking for?" Sidney asked, tearing his attention from the window. 

"the weapon - anything that will keep the bastard inside for a long time" Geordie replied gruffly, beginning to search through a pile of papers. Sidney nodded, and began to do the same through the chest of drawers. 

meanwhile, Phil was gaining on the suspect but he just seemed to always manage to slip away from grasp. He didn't have a clue where he was headed but knew he was coming up to a cross section. he signalled for the others to head the other way, hopefully they`ll catch up to him from the other side and they can trap him. 

the suspect still continued to run, never seeming to tire out as he ran down the street, hoping desperately to get away and avoid arrest. Phil just hoped the others had made it to the other side. just when he thought they weren't going to make it as they rounded a corner he could see the others standing a little further up. the suspect must have noticed this too because he froze for the briefest of seconds before turning round abruptly and ran straight into him, knocking himself of balance. "its over" Phil said. 

Then he did something Phil didn't expect. he knelt on his knees with his hands in the air, almost like he was surrendering. A uniformed officer approached, pulling out a pair of handcuffs starting Phil smiled in satisfaction - he had obviously excepted his fate, however, even before the thought had fully processed through his mind the suspect reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object that seemed almost like a remote, he pushed the button and it began flashing green rhythmically. 

"what's that?" Phil asked, panic in his voice. when the suspect didn't respond he grasped his hair tightly. "what`s that?" he cried again, although he had a sinking feeling he knew what it was. He received no response again as he pushed him away roughly, grabbing out a walkie talkie. he pushed the button, looking up at the house, motioning for the same officer from earlier to snap the silver bracelets on the suspects wrists and to take him back to the car. "Geordie...? get everyone out of there now. he pushed a button and I think I know what it was. just get out" static filled the line for a few seconds and then Geordie`s voice sailed through. 

"alright" Geordie responded. "Everyone out now!" he called, circling round the room, making sure all of his team were out. "come on Sidney. we gotta get out of here" he started to head to the door, grateful to hear Sidney following. 

Sidney`s thoughts were else where but were interrupted by a soft metallic click that sounded beneath his feet. he paused as he took in a sharp intake of breath as he realised what he had just stood on. "Geordie..." 

Geordie turned round too, upon hearing the noise. "oh shit" he whispered, also knowing what that noise indicated. he looked up to meet Sidney` equally fearful blue eyes as he pulled his walkie talkie slowly towards his mouth, pressing down the button. "Phil - get the bomb squad people over to this address - we have a situation..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"He can't move from where he's standing ...any slight movement or weight shifted and the whole thing will blow"

"But you can defuse it?" Geordie asked, urgency in his voice. 

"We can but we're not sure what type of bomb we're dealing with" 

Geordie nodded, turning his attention back to Sidney. 

"now remember " the bomb squad leader started, facing Sidney. "you can`t move - even just a shift of your foot can course it to go off. I have men downstairs now trying to adjust exactly where it is but until then no one is allowed anywhere near you okay?" 

Sidney nodded, keeping his focus straight ahead, facial expression flat. The squad member turned to Geordie. "we`ve evacuated the area. I suggest you evacuate the premises too" 

Geordie shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere" 

"Geordie... you should go. you have Kathy and the kids. I`ll be fine" Sidney responded, putting on a smile but Geordie could read right through it. He shook his head. "you`re going to get out of this Sidney. I`m staying with you" 

Sidney just shook his head slowly knowing there was absolutely nothing he could say to change his mind. instead, he gave a nervous smile. 

"i`ll keep you updated" the bomb squad guy said before he left, leaving Geordie and Sidney alone. Sidney sighed. "this was not how I pictured today would end" 

"hey you`re going to be fine alright?" Geordie replied. "the guys down there - they know what they`re doing" 

Sidney didn't say anything and Geordie decided then that he needed a distraction and fast. "remember the first case we ever worked together?" 

Sidney looked up at him. " yeah.. I remember. it was with Hildegard`s husband wasn't it?" 

"uh huh" Geordie replied, smirking. "and then afterwards you guys hit it off. " 

"yeah - that was until the Jazz singer" Sidney grumbled, clearly hating the choice of conversation. Geordie decided to try something different. " even then you still came up with strange theories out of thin air - even pulled the strangest clues out of nowhere" he shook his head. "the one about the wrong whisky ...." 

"worked didn't it?" Sidney responded, his eyes now not so fearful and full. "showed he didn't kill himself and it brought the rightful killer to justice didn't it?" 

Geordie moved to sit on the chair, next to the table which was closer to Sidney then where he was standing before. he sighed softly as conversation slowly turned to nothing. 

"it`s not your fault Geordie..." Sidney suddenly said surprising him. 

Geordie looked up to his friend, he sighed and looked up. "if I hadn't brought you here you probably wouldn't be stuck on a bomb"

"it was my decision to come in Geordie..." Sidney responded immediately. he didn't want his friend blaming himself. "you found me annoying the first time I met you" the way he stated that so calmly that it made Geordie look back up at him with a mixture of amusement and a frown on his face. "what makes you say that?" 

"everytime I showed up at the station - it frustrated you so much" Sidney said, his voice now full of amusement. "but you`re glad you have me around" - admit it" 

"get of it" Geordie responded, smiling. the concerned frown lines slowly disappearing. 

Sidney laughed at his reaction. 

they were interrupted from their reminiscing as the boss from before entered the room. "no update - yet" he quickly said as Geordie stood. "however there`s a woman at the scene that's asking for you" 

"tell them I`ll talk later. I`m busy" he replied instantly - no way was he leaving his friend alone in the current situation.

"she says its urgent. her exact words were "you`ve got my boy in there and I want to know exactly what`s going on" 

"Mrs Maguire" they both said in unison. 

"go" Sidney said. 

"I`m not leaving you" Geordie responded. "especially in this situation"

"I`ll be fine - she needs to know what`s going on" Sidney responded. "I`ll be fine" he repeated firmly when Geordie still looked like he was going to argue. he watched his friend leave the room as he let out a sigh of relief. Now without Geordie to distract him from his thoughts his nerves started to spike and he started to chew at his lip nervously. 

As soon as Geordie stepped out of the swarmed building of police Sidney`s housekeeper immediately bombarded him. "where is he!?" 

"calm down. he`s inside" Geordie replied, attempting to calm her down before he explained. "we were evaculating the building when he stepped on the metallic plate, activating the bomb" 

"and what you`re telling me is it can go off at any moment!?" 

"he can`t move from where he`s standing" Geordie replied, avoiding the question. "i gotta get back in there..." he turned to go. 

"bring him back out of this alive... please" 

"i promise - I`ll do what it takes to bring him back out of this" with that he left her standing alone as he entered the building once more, heading up stairs back to Sidney. 

As he entered the room again, Sidney looked up, his facial expression visibly relaxing. "did she chew you out?"

Geordie shrugged. "you alright?" 

Sidney nodded. "I`m fine Geordie.."

"and that`s a lie right there" he replied, sitting back down at the table.

Sidney sighed. "I`m as fine as I can be considering I'm standing on a bomb" 

Geordie flinched at his choice of words. "alright... alright. I get ya point" 

just then the bomb squad guy entered the room, Geordie looking up, eager for an update. "well?" 

"we`ve estimated where exactly the bomb is" he responded, pulling out a spray can of red before approaching Sidney. "the bomb that he`s stepped on, activating it, we`ve narrowed down to approximately in this area" he started to draw a circle going round Sidney, about 30cm around him. "no one can enter this circle" 

Geordie nodded. "have you found it yet?" 

the man shook his head. "we know its probably in the floorwork underneath" he replied. "we`re doing everything we can. " he turned to Sidney. "just - hang on and don`t move okay?" 

Sidney nodded. "thank you" 

he nodded before turning back to Geordie. "are you sre you don`t want to evacuate?"

Geordie was already shaking his head before he could finish his sentence. "I`m staying here" 

he nodded again and exited the room again, leaving them on their own. "how`s Amanda?"

"fine" 

"how`s the church preparations going or Christmas?" 

"fine" 

Geordie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "we`re going to get you out of this predicament Sidney... we will" 

Sidney didn't respond but looked away from his friend, suddenly becoming transfixed with the floor. 

he decided to go for a distraction again, anything to stop him dwelling on their current situation. "we should do another trip to London again.." 

"just without the murder oh - and the jazz singer" 

Geordie blew out a breath and just studied his friend. "are you okay?" 

"I'm fine!" Sidney snapped, more louder then he intended. he raised a shaky hand to rub his forehead. "I`m sorry... I`m just-" 

"a little scared?" Geordie prompted. "you`re standing on a bomb Sidney... that's pretty nerve racking" He studied his friend, waiting for his eyes to meet his. when they did he began talking again."but we are going to get you out of this Sidney. that's a promise" 

Sidney took a deep breath and nodded. "thank you - for staying" 

Geordie nodded before shifting in the chair, silence lapsing over them. 

"i think we should do another trip to London. " Sidney replied, breaking the tension. "just- leave a few things out of it this time" 

Geordie chuckled. "was quite a trip though wasn`t it? you missing your church service." 

"which I don't think I`ve ever been forgiven for" Sidney replied, frowning but then shrugged. "it`s a sahme though - johnny`s sister being killed that way. all out of revenge" 

"well grief does strange things to you" Geordie replied. "you see a lot of it in this line of work" 

"you see a lot of anything in this line of work" Sidney commented. "

Geordie nodded. "You see all sorts" 

"Does Kathy know where you are?" 

"She knows im working... she wont be worried" he looked at his watch, frowning when he realised it had been just over an hour since Sidney had activated the bomb. What were those people doing down there? 

However, his silent question was answered when once again, the bomb squad leader (he really should know what his name was) showed up again. "We found the bomb. Its underneath the flooring a little way away from where you are standing." 

"So what are you waiting for?" Geordie questioned. " he cant stand there forever; do something" 

"Its not that simple. Im afraid we still dont know what type of bomb we're looking at. Theres a code though. Your constable handed us this" he held up the detonator. "Its a 4 digit code" 

"Theres millions and millions of possibilities" Geordie replied, a hint of frustration echoing in his voice. 

"I know. We're doing everything we can though. I promise" he assured them both. "You're doing great .. just a little longer" he said to Sidney who nodded. 

The man disappeared again, his footsteps echoing on the stairs as he went down. Geordie sighed as he stood up. "This is ridiculous! What kind of idiot wires up his own appartment!?" 

"Someone whos caught up in griefing ... someone who hold a grudge against the police" sidney replied. 

"But for what though?" 

"Something that happened to him as a child?" 

"I dont know sidney... i dont know." Geordie turned to face him again. "What could possibly be his code though?" 

Sidney shrugged. "I dont know. Someone's birthday? Like you said - it could be anything and we only have one shot" 

"Dont give up Sidney... Phil should have him at the station by now- should be interrogating him as we speak..." 

"And if he doesn`t break?" 

"He will - he will"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So it was you after all that killed the woman hmm? Did you enjoy it? Taking another person's life?" 

The man in front of him continued to stare at the table, not even acknowledging Phil.

Phil continued. "We have enough evidence to convict you anyway" 

Still nothing. 

He leaned back in his chair. "Why did you plant a bomb in your own home? Did you know we would search there?" 

Still nothing. 

Phil picked up the file. "Says here you lost both of your sisters to a drunk driver - killing them both instantly. Is that was this is all about hmm?" 

Still nothing. 

Phil slapped the file down and stood up. "I think this is what all of this is about. Is that why you killed samantha?" Phil asked. "Did she know who the driver was is that it? But refused to say anything?" 

Still nothing. 

"So killing her just wasnt enough? You had to up the game - plant a bomb inside your own home when you realised that we were coming for you. Take down half the neighbourhood? That isnt going to bring your sisters back frankie..." 

Frankie started to breathe heavier but continued to say something. Phil had had enough. He slammed his hand down on the table beside him, causing him to flinch ever so slightly. "Tell me what that 4 digit code is to the bomb.." 

Frankie didnt respond. 

"This isnt going to bring your sisters back!" He snapped as he pushed away, coming to stand on the other side of the table, both palms flat on the table, leaning down. "That bomb you planted was for us wasnt it? You wanted one of us to stand on it when we searched your place..." 

"It says the drunk driver was never arrested for your sisters death. Is that was this is all about?" 

That got a reaction. 

"Stupid pigs" frankie spat. "You lot could never do your jobs properly" 

"So you decided to take revenge" 

Frankie scoffed and leaned closer to Phil. "And you will never get that code and that poor officer standing on that bomb will be gone forever..... with everyone else" 

Phil started to walk slowly round the questioning room. "But that's where your mistaken- its not an officer you have on that bomb. Its Sidney. Sidney Chambers" he slammed down a picture of him in front of Frankie. "And do you know what role he has? He's a vicar not an officer." 

Frankie's face registered alarm when he looked at the photo and for one second Phil thought he was going to get that code but then Frankie's expression hardened up. "He helps that inspector of yours quite a lot. Seems like a good enough substitute. " he leaned closer, a wild look in his eyes. " make you all work just a little bit harder then..." 

"Tell me what that code is" Phil raised his voice, slamming down his hand. 

Frankie leaned back in his chair. "What a pity - your vicar in there was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.." 

Phil studied him for a few seconds before heading out of the room, slamming the door shut.  
~*~  
"What do you mean he isn't talking?" Geordie exclaimed. "You tear him apart and get that code out of him!" He rubbed his forehead in frustration as he held the phone closer to his ear. 

"He doesn`t care" Phil responded from the other end. " its all to do with revenge. The killing ... This." 

"Revenge of who?" 

"He lost a two little sisters to a drunk driver. No one was arrested for it" Phil replied. 

"And he blames the police" Geordie finished off sighing irritably. "He does know its not an officer on that bomb?" 

"I told him. He just said it will make us all worker a little bit harder then" 

Geordie inwardly sighed. "Its been almost an hour an half. Sidney's getting restless and bomb squad have nothing so far" 

"They dont know where it is?" 

" oh no. They know that - just not what type of bomb it is."

"he just wont talk" 

"break him Phil. Sidney can`t stand there forever" Geordie replied. "keep me updated?" 

Phil nodded before he put the phone down, thus ending the conversation.

Geordie stared at the phone for a few seconds before putting It down also. he turned to face the room, which was busy with the bomb squad unit, all working hard to find out what bomb it is. They had better find out what bomb it is and quick. he headed back upstairs where Sidney was still standing - looking at the floor. when he heard footsteps- he looked up. "do you have the code?" 

Geordie suddenly didn't know how to answer him, seeing the hope in his eyes. he slowly should his head. "our guy didn't crack. Phil got nothing" 

Sidney couldn't help but let the exhaustion show on his face and his shoulders dropped.

Geordie approached him fast. "Phil will break him don`t worry and bomb squad are trying so hard now." Sidney nodded but didn`t seem convinced. "we will get you out" 

"how?" Sidney replied, looking at him straight in the eye. "how?" he repeated. "I`ve been standing here for nearly 2 hours. I`m tired and i just want to go home. the guy won`t break - wont tell us what the code is... eventually I`ll get tired and move and the bomb with blow. "

"ignore the tiredness Sidney - we will get you out" Geordie replied desperately. "we will" 

Sidney shook his head. "bomb squad don`t even know if they can defuse it" 

"they don`t know what type of bomb is it yet..." the confidence gone from his voice. 

Sidney didn't respond but looked down at his shoes. "I`m exhausted" he replied softly. 

I know. I know" Geordie said gently. "but hold on a little longer.... the guys downstairs .. they`ll figure it out..."

Sidney didn't argue - didn't have the energy. instead, he let the silence suck up the atmosphere between them. His thoughts were too busy whirling around his head to even consider making conversation. 

Geordie leaned against the table behind him, studying his friend while thinking. A few times Sidney saw his mouth open as if he was going to ask something but then he snapped it shut again. finally after the 5th time Sidney witnessed this happen he sighed. "what?" 

"hmm?" 

"just say whatever it is you want to say" Sidney replied, half amused. 

Geordie shifted and rub the back of his neck. "I was thinking over the cases we`ve done and you know the one with Abigail and Gary.." Sidney`s expression clouded over but Geordie continued anyway. "and your old friend Sam. I was just wondering how exactly you both met and- " 

"became friends?" Sidney finished. he sighed. "well i might as well say - not exactly like I can move anyway- or actually see tomorrow that is" 

Geordie chose to ignore his friend`s dark mood, although his gut wrenched as he realised Sidney was losing hope. he hoped this distraction worked in order to draw Sidney`s attention away from his situation. 

"we were in the same class together in college" Sidney replied, looking at his hands. "to be honest - I can`t even remember how we became friends. I think we just clicked. i mean - sure we were in the same class but in the very first lesson the professor put us in a seating plan and considering my surname begins with a C and his begins with an M we weren't exactly close." 

Geordie nodded. 

"anyway i suppose we started talking around the second day" a small smile played across his lips. "we both weren't exactly good with timing or anything. couldn`t even remember which class we were meant to go too. so while looking hastily round the college, trying to find where we were, ran into each other ,realised we were in the same class, searched together and pretty much began talking" 

"timing issues I can believe" Geordie laughed. 

"thanks a bunch" 

Geordie laughed again and Sidney couldn't help but chuckle but then the laughter died on his lips. "we did everything together. annoyed quite a few professors as well along the way" he shrugged. 

Geordie rolled his eyes then remembered something. "you know the case with the spy at your old college?" Sidney nodded. "and you said you had done it. climbed up that tower?" Sidney nodded again. "was that with Sam?" 

Sidney nodded again. "nearly killed myself doing it too. worth it though" 

"how...?" 

Sidney shrugged. "slipped didn't I? we had both been drinking prior to that. his hand slipped off my wrist." 

"shit" 

"I did trust him once Geordie..." Sidney suddenly said. "we had some good times sure.... but.. after what he did.. what he caused... i can`t forgive him. no matter how close we used to be" Sidney replied firmly. "I guess there was a part of me that when i found him in the Redmond`s basement and I thought he was dead I guess I felt ... a little sad... considering I remember how it was at college but knowing what he had done..."his voice trailed off. 

I get you" Geordie responded. 

their conversation was interrupted abruptly when the bomb squad man entered the room. "can i speak to you?" 

"what`s it about?" Geordie asked. 

"just - come with me" 

the seriousness in his voice made Geordie`s stomach churn. "i`ll be back." he promised to Sidney before following the man down the stairs. 

They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "what is it?" 

"we know what bomb we`re dealing with" the man replied. 

"that`s good then isn`t it...?" 

"we also found something along with it." the man said. Geordie didn't think he would like what was coming next. "we found a timer along with it" 

Geordie had to swallow down the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. after a few minutes he choked out, "how long?" 

"little over half an hour left"

half an hour... half an hour to save his friend. "you can defuse it?" 

"we can but.. it`ll take too make time. we`re trying everything we can inspector... " 

"well you`re not trying hard enough!" he snapped then stopped to compose himself. "what else can defuse it?" 

"the 4 digit code" 

Geordie swore softly to himself then headed to the phone and dialled the station. as soon as the line connected Geordie began talking. "Phil? have you got an answer from him yet?" 

Phil shook his head. "he isn't saying a word" 

"question him again. get him to crack" Geordie said with urgency. 

"hasn`t bomb squad found the bomb yet?" 

"oh yeah they found it" he rubbed the back of his neck. "they found a timer as well" 

"how long?" 

"little over half an hour" 

"hows Sidney taking this?" Phil asked. 

"i haven`t told him yet." Geordie replied. "just question the bastard again. i want that code- now" with that he put the phone down and headed back upstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
once Phil put the phone down he headed back down to the questioning room,an officer was standing outside. "you can go -I'll take over" 

The officer nodded and headed off as Phil looked left and right before entering the room. Frankie looked up and grinned smugly when he saw who it was. "what do you want now? that vicar blew up the place yet?" 

Phil didn't respond but closed the door and headed towards him. "that code? what is it?" 

"I'm not going to tell you" Frankie said smugly, smacking his lips together and leaning back in the chair, arms crossed. 

Phil marched behind and grasped his hair tightly, pulling his head back. "listen here - the inspector`s friend is on that bomb with little over half an hour. i don't want a court case to do that involves the murder of innocent people." he pushed his head forward roughly. "tell me that code" 

"or what? you`ll rough me up?" 

"tell me that code now.. and we`ll scrap the hanging sentence. we`ll give you life instead" 

Frankie smirked. "i don't take bribes." he leaned forward. "I want revenge for my sisters- and this is how I'm going to get it" He sat back leaning against the back of the chair again. 

"This isn`t right!" 

"Life is just one big disappointment" Frankie sneered. 

"Tell me that code - now" 

Frankie shook his head and crossed his arms. "I confess to the murder of samantha. You can't question me no more" 

Phil studied him for a few moments before pushing his chair back and exiting the room. "Take him to a cell" he said to the officer outside the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What did he say?" 

Geordie looked up at Sidney as he asked the question. "They're in the process of disabling it" 

Sidney frowned. "You're lying. Just tell me the truth Geordie..." 

Geordie stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "There`s a timer on the bomb...." 

"How long?" Sidney asked, his voice flat. 

"Just give them time...." Geordie started. "They'll disable it-" 

"How long?" Sidney interrupted. 

"Half an hour" he replied, his voice almost a whisper. 

Sidney nodded, biting his lip as he stared ahead at the wall, his eyes flickering to the bomb squad man as he reentered the room- his lips held in a grimace, eyes concerned. 

"We found the bomb. Its got a timer on it..." he began. 

"I know" sidney replied. 

"Its down to 20 minutes. I've removed some of the men from downstairs i suggest you do the same" he turned to Geordie. "You should leave" 

"I`m not going anywhere `till we get him off this bomb" Geordie replied, struggling to keep his emotions in check. 

"I'll have people down here trying everything they can until the last possible moment" he assured Sidney. "But everyone else needs to evacuate -now" 

"Its okay..." Sidney said, his voice cracking. "Go. I don't want your kids fatherless. Go" 

Geordie could feel the tears in his eyes as he saw tears fill up in Sidneys. "We had a good run" Sidney half laughed, half choked. 

"Don't say that...we'll get you out..." 

"You should leave..." Sidney said looking away. 

"Come on inspector...." the man said from behind. "The timer will be down to about 17 minutes now..." 

"You were a great friend" Sidney commented and smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. 

"I wont let you die Sidney i wont" Geordie replied as he was gently pulled from the room. "I wont. Even if i had to break the bastard myself i will" 

Sidney smiled but let it slip as his friend headed out of the room. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes as the tears fell freely from his eyes. He allowed his mind to thinkback on his life, moments flashing past as he remembered. When he first met Geordie, the various crimes they'd solved together, the horrible sinking feeling he had felt when Geordie had been shot a year ago. Was that how Geordie felt now? 

He hadn't really expected he was going to die this way - he had never really thought about it but today... thats all that had been on his mind- ever since he had activated the bomb. His friends would miss him like hell. Amanda would miss him so much as well, so would his sister. This was hard. he bit his lip against the flood of emotions. He'll miss them too. He wiped his eyes on his sleeves to clear all traces of the tears before taking a deep breath. He'll be alright. It will be so quick- so quick and then he'll be in heaven with God and everyone else he had lost over the years.... 

"What are you doing back here?" 

"I told you i'll be back." Geordie replied as he entered the room, dumping the detonator and a file on the table. "We have ..." he looked at his watch. "About 10 minutes before this thing blows." 

"You should go then...." 

Geordie shook his head. "Not until i get you off this bloody thing" 

"Geordie ... i've already made peace with it. I'm fine. You should go" Sidney replied. 

"Not a chance" Geordie opened the file. 

"Did Phil break the guy?" 

Geordie didnt respond but continued to scan the file. "All of this - the killing, the bomb- was all for revenge" 

"Of what?" 

Geordie looked up. "He lost his sisters to a drunk driver. Way over the speed limit. No one was ever arrested" 

"But why kill samantha? What did she have to do with all of this?" 

"In his statement, Frankie said samantha was the man's husband. The husband died shortly after the accident from liver failure and the next person Frankie could blame was the wife." 

"Because she never turned him in before he died?" Sidney finished. 

"So he held a grudge against her- and watched her every move until he striked" Geordie explained, flipping the page in the file. "Think. We have one shot at this code. What would he make it?" 

"So Phil didnt break him?" 

Geordie chose to ignore him but focused on the page. "What are we missing?" 

"Maybe it was his one of his sisters birthdays?" Sidney pointed out. 

" maybe - but i dont think he would choose. He loved them too much" Geordie replied. "Maybe his birthday?" 

This time it was Sidney's turn to shake his head. "Too easy." 

"Fair point" Geordie replied. He glanced at his watch and swore when he realised they had just under 3 minutes. "Okay. We can rule out the prospect of it being his birthday but that still leaves us with thousands off opportunities" 

"He also loved them too much to choose... that rules out two other choices" Sidney pointed out. 

"Still not helping...." Geordie glanced at his watch again just as it turned to a minute. 

"Wait.. does it say the date that the girls were killed?" Sidney asked, his heart thumping wildly. 

"Yeah... 22nd november 1945" Geordie replied. He then realised what Sidney was getting at and looked up at him. "You think thats our code?" 

Sidney nodded. "2210" 

Geordie quickly punched it in but didnt push enter. "If we're wrong well...i just want you to know that you're the bestest friend i've ever had" Sidney nodded and smiled just as Geordie pushed enter on the detonator before squeezing his eyes shut.  
~~~~~~  
after a few seconds of standing there with no sound of an explosion and only the heavy sound of someone breathing heavily he reluctantly opened his eyes and still saw Sidney standing in front of him. He then tore his eyes to look at the detonator in his hands. The light was out. He dropped it on the table before turning once again to face Sidney who still hadn't moved. Once Sidney made eye contact with Geordie and eyed the detonator he gently began to take his foot of the metallic plate and placing it slightly forward, pausing for a second before he took the other foot of the matallic plate. His legs began to wobble from standing too long and his breathing was still really heavy as he looked up at Geordie and took the rest of the steps towards him, before Geordie grabbed him into a hug. "Don't you give up hope like that again" 

Sidney didnt respond as he hugged his friend back, slowly breathing in and out to calm his heavy breathing. He was free. 

 

The slowly setting sun blinded him as he and Geordie exited the building as his eyes readjusted from the low dim room to the bright sun. His legs were no longer jelly like and his breathing had returned to normal. It was colder outside then he remembered it but being trapped inside a building for nearly 3 hours could change how cold it would be. His vision was suddenly blocked as Mrs M came to stand in front of him. "You stupid man for scaring us all like that!" Her code for "she was glad he was okay" he smiled despite her shouting. "I`m sorry" 

He was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm and hugged him tightly but before Sidney could comprehend what had happened she had already let go and was bustling off. He shook his head as he watched her go before he turned and then froze as he spotted someone. 

He watched her approach him, arms round her belly that was now the size of a big football. "I heard what had happened" she said softly. 

"I'm okay" Sidney replied. "Should you be out walking about?" 

"Im pregnant not paralysed" Amanda replied before pulling him slowly into a hug as far as her belly would allow her too. "I'm glad you're okay" 

"Me too" Sidney admitted. He felt more calmer then he had in the last 3 hours. Standing on a bomb plays hell with your stress levels. He pulled away from her. "I had better go..." 

She nodded and turned to go but not before she touched his cheek. 

As he watched her go he realised how much he had had to lose standing on that bomb. He was just glad he had a friend like Geordie who was willing to stay with him - risking his own safety.

"You okay?" 

"Tired" Sidney replied truthfully. 

"Come on" Geordie commented. "Lets get you home"

THE END


End file.
